Kingdom of White Eztoenya
White Eztoenya, officially the Kingdom of White Eztoenya or the KWE (Eztoenyan: Valgani Eiztyan Kuningreyn or VEK), is a landlocked, sovereign kingdom in Eastern Europe, bordered by Russia to the north, Belarus, to the east, Ukraine to the south, Poland to the southwest, Lithuania to the west, and Latvia to the northwest. The land surrounding the Baltics, especially to the southeast of Livonia, was inhabited by Finnic peoples speaking a language similar to Livonian but greatly influenced by Estonians who migrated south since centuries before the 1100s. As a result of the Northern Crusades in the Baltic region at the start of the 13th century A.D., widespread nationalism erupted among the Eztoenyan peoples, who called for unification under a nation state. In November of 1204, an Estonian named Kaspar (later Eztoenyanized to Karispyn) came to power and brought unity the Eztoenyan peoples under the Kingdom of White Eztoenya. White Eztoenya was incorporated into the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, or the Soviet Union, twice. In late December of 1920, during the Polish-Soviet War, Soviet Forces had occupied the kingdom. It was later liberated from the Soviet Union in January of 1921 by a largely Polish military force it what is now known as the Eztoenyan Liberation. The second incorporation of White Eztoenya into the Soviet Union lasted longer and took place near the end of the Polish-Eztoenyan War. In September of 1973, an attempt at capturing Korvomonari by a Communist Polish army was successful. The kingdom was annexed by the Soviet Union into the Lithuanian SSR until an Eztoenyan revolutionary force in Finland led by exiled nobles, along with American forces, took back the Kingdom in November of 1974. White Eztoenya remains a kingdom with power given exclusively to a monarch yet regulated by a constitution. The kingdom's exclusion from the European Union is a result of its monarchical government system. However, White Eztoenya is a member of NATO and has close military ties to various Western European countries. Etymology White Eztoenya's name relates to White Ruthenia, a historical region which roughly corresponds to modern-day Belarus. Together, Belarus and White Eztoenya are collectively known as the "White" region of Eastern Europe. "Eztoenya" ("Eiztyan" in Eztoenyan) is a cognate of Estonia, and most likely came to be the kingdom's name due to the association of the Estonian and Eztoenyan tribes, which exhibited similar cultures and languages due to frequent interaction. "White Eztoenya" therefore, directly translates to something along the lines of "Estonia of the White Region." History Before Unification Before the Northern Crusades of the 13th Century, the western half of the White Region was inhabited by various finnic tribes who were genetically closest to the Livonians to the west, but were influenced both culturally and linguistically by interaction with Estonian tribes to the north, the most significant of these interactions being the steady migration of Estonians to the White Region during this period in time. The Eztoenyan tribes, as well as surrounding tribes in the Baltics, were virtually entirely Pagan. The Eztoenyan tribes did not have a concrete leadership system predating the reign of Karispyn. It is widely specualated that the Eztoenyans and Livonians can trace their origins to a proto-finnic people who inhabited most of modern day Latvian regions of Courland and Semigallia, but broke apart into the coastal Livonians and the white Eztoenyans sometime during the 8th Century. A theory accepted to a lesser extent says that Eztoenyans are a subgroup of Livonians that migrated East in the 11th century, and diverged culturally through interaction with Estonians. 12th Century and Unification